


Missing You

by Athenniene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, DracoxHermione, F/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, One Shot, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela!Draco, dramione - Freeform, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenniene/pseuds/Athenniene
Summary: Hermione has a visitor in her office. Draco just wants to see her one last time. One-shot based on a prompt from Strictly Dramione on Facebook.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** This one-shot is inspired by a prompt from _Strictly Dramione_ on Facebook. I wrote this a few months ago, but can't remember why I didn't post it right away. Anyway, I have a lot more snippets worthy of one-shots in my head, but I'm trying to put them together for a good and proper fic. We'll see.
> 
> **PROMPT:**  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
"I miss you, Granger."

"Malfoy, how did you get in here?"

Hermione carefully closed the door to her office. With a few non-verbal spells and wandless magic they were locked in and free from any who wishes to eavesdrop or interrupt. She carefully walked towards her clutter-free desk, all the while keeping an eye on the man who sat on her office chair.

He looked like a mess, Hermione thought. His pale, blond hair was no longer clean and sleeked; instead it stood awkwardly on some places like he'd just woken up from a long sleep. His posture, which she remembered then to command power and respect, was now slouched and his shoulders sagged. His eyes shone with emotion, only it wasn't the kind that Hermione had been waiting to see from him after so long. The uncharacteristic and beautiful gray irises he had, so full of confidence before, was gone and in its place was something she couldn't quite place. Hurt? Regret? Defeat? The expression that he had guarded for what seemed like forever was suddenly very open for the whole world to see. And it broke Hermione's heart.

"_Lumos_," Hermione quietly casted to light the room better.

Draco visibly flinched and closed his eyes to escape the sudden brightness. For a while now, he had been used with the darkness and shadows. He never left the manor anymore, he barely even left his room, and on the very rare occasion that he did he only stayed in the obscurities of the night.

"Merlin," he heard Hermione gasped. He didn't want to open his eyes and see her reaction. Her surely misty eyes filled with horror or pity.

He only gulped instead of saying words.

"Malfoy, wha— what _happened_ to you?"

He opened his eyes but still faced away from her, from the light. He knew what she saw, he'd seen it over and over again in front of the mirror he had finally broken into thousands of pieces in his room. And now he could only imagine what she thought.

Hermione slowly walked towards him until she finally stood by his side. She didn't know what to do after. She wanted to touch his arm see if the broken skin was real, if the scratches were real, but she was afraid he would shy away. A couple of times she tried to open her mouth and ask, but she had closed it just as often because she couldn't word the questions that went by her brain faster than a Golden Snitch. Instead, she let her eyes wander the exposed skin on his body with the bruises that marred it and to his clenched hands with bloody abrasions all over them. The shirt he wore was partially torn in places, and dirty, like he'd worn it for a few days now. It showed enough of his left shoulder and chest area along with more matching scrapes and cuts. Still, her gaze had wandered back up towards the midnight black wings that shed feathers on his back. It had caught her attention as soon as she illuminated the room further, and now she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Before she could realize what she was doing and stop herself, Hermione finally found one of her hands reaching out and touching the feathers on his wings. They were soft, just the way she remembered. Draco had flinched and his wings had jerked away minutely, but otherwise he stayed still to let her hands caress the plumes. Hermione had let go a breath she hadn't even known she held. And when she looked up to Draco's eyes, he stared back.

"I just… I just want to see you. I _need_ to see you, Hermione," he cried in a broken whisper. "I can't take it anymore. I thought I could, but I – I miss you. I miss you _so much_."

"How did this happen? I don't understand... Who would --"

Draco only shook his head and sobbed once. "You don't have to, love. I just… I need to see you. One last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm not sure where to go from here-ish. I haven't written in a long while. And please don't dare dig up my old fics. They are the works of a child. (I probably made you a bit curious with that note.)
> 
> Reviews are welcome and loved! Might even encourage me to put those ideas I mentioned into words. :)


End file.
